Trauma To Get Married
by doziee
Summary: Sehun berulang kali berusaha untuk melamar Kyungsoo, namun gadis itu selalu menolak lamarannya. Sampai pada akhirnya, Sehun tau jika Kyungsoo trauma akan sebuah pernikahan. Apa yang akan di lakukan Sehun? / HUNSOO! / GS / RNR PLEASE?


**PRESENTED BY DOZIEE**

 **GS! DLDR!**

 **-HUNSOO-**

 **JUST MY IMAGINATION**

 **HAPPY READING**

 ** _Summary : Sehun berulang kali berusaha untuk melamar Kyungsoo, namun gadis itu selalu menolak lamarannya. Sampai pada akhirnya, Sehun tau jika Kyungsoo trauma akan sebuah pernikahan. Apa yang akan di lakukan Sehun?_**

 **HERE WE GO~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Maafkan aku Sehun. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.'_

Sang pria menutup matanya dengan cepat karena rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Ia menatap kotak beludru berwarna merah di tangannya dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Otaknya kembali mengingat penolakan lamaran dari gadis yang di cintainya tadi.

Mengapa hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban _'Ya'_ rasanya sulit sekali? Apa ia harus menyerah? Tidak. Ia mencintai gadisnya. Dan dia tau jika gadisnya juga mencintainya. Tapi mengapa selalu di tolak? Ia harus tau mengapa sang gadis selalu menolak lamarannya selama sepuluh kali ini. Ya, hari ini adalah tepat di mana ke sepuluh kalinya usaha sang pria untuk mencoba melamar gadisnya lagi.

Pria itu, Sehun. Masih saja bergelut dengan pikirannya. Sedangkan gadisnya telah meninggalkan nya selama 25 menit yang lalu. Orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya menatap ke arah dirinya dengan tatapan iba. Merasa sang adik membutuhkan support, Chanyeol -kakak sehun- melangkah mendekati pria itu dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Hun.. "

Namun belum sempat sang kakak melanjutkan ucapannya, Sehun beranjak dari tempat itu dan memilih pergi meninggalkan orang-orang dengan begitu saja.

Ia butuh menenangkan diri nya sejenak. Kaki-kaki panjangnya membawa dirinya menuju tempat parkiran mobil dimana ia memarkirkan mobil porsche hitam kesayangan nya. Setelah itu, ia dengan hati hati menaruh kotak beludru yang sejak tadi ia genggam ke dashboard mobilnya. Menatap kotak itu sendu lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Apa kalian berfikir jika Sehun akan membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh? Jawabannya tadalah tidak. Sekedar informasi, Ia tidak segila itu untuk membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh dan membuat resiko yang sangat besar nantinya. Bisa-bisa ia tidak jadi menikah dengan gadisnya. Hey! Lamaranmu saja belum di terima Oh Sehun! Ah sudahlah.

Mata tajam nya berusaha fokus untung mengendarai mobilnya menuju sebuah Taman di mana dulu lamaran pertamanya di laksanakan. Dan yaa.. Lamaran itu gagal. Sehun turun dari mobilnya sembari menatap ke sekeliling nya. Di sini sangat sepi. Jelas sepi, saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Di luar pun udaranya lumayan dingin. Dan biasanya orang-orang lebih memilih menghangatkan diri di rumah bersama orang-orang terkasihnya, contohnya keluarga.

Keluarga.

Sehun menghela nafasnya memikirkan satu kata itu. Sehun hanya memiliki ibunya dan kakaknya saja. Itupun mereka tak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun walaupun hanya setengah hari saja. Mereka terlalu sibuk. Ibunya yang sibuk mengurus butik keluarga Oh dan kakaknya -Chanyeol- yang fokus dengan pekerjaan serta keluarga kecilnya. Sedangkan sang ayah, ayahnya baru saja meninggalkan dirinya berserta yang lain lima tahun yang lalu. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit terpukul karena ia memang sangat dekat dengan sang ayah sedari kecil. Namun saat itu ada seorang gadis dengan sangat baik hati meminjamkan pundaknya untuk tempat pelampiasan kesedihannya. Ia tak mungkin melampiaskan kesedihannya kepada sang ibu, mengingat ibu nya pun sama terpukulnya dengannya. Dan gadis itu kini telah menjadi kekasihnya. Gadis yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Do Kyungsoo.

Gadis dengan seluruh pesona yang sangat melekat pada tubuhnya. Mata bulat yang membuat siapa saja bisa luluh karena saking teduhnya mata itu. Kulit putih serta bersih yang selalu ia jaga hingga seputih salju. Dan jangan lupakan bibir heartlips andalan nya ketika ia tersenyum. Dan semua itu adalah aset berharganya. Ya, aset berharganya jika Kyungsoo ingin menerima lamaran ke sepuluhnya tadi. Namun Sehun harus kembali pasrah ketika gadis itu menolaknya lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Sehun duduk di salah satu kursi Taman yang telah di sediakan di sana untuk para pengunjung. Jemari tangannya ia sematkan di antara jari-jemari nya yang lain. Ia berusaha mengatur pernafasannya yang memang sedari tadi tidak teratur. Setelah pernafasan nya dirasa telah normal kembali, Sehun pun melamun sembari tersenyum mengingat pertama kalinya ia dan Kyungsoo bertemu saat di tempat duka dulu.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo sendiri telah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama 3 tahun. Dan itu yang membuat Sehun ingin segera meminang gadisnya menuju altar bersama dirinya. Namun ia ingat, jika lamarannya saja belum di terima. Padahal sudah 5 Bulan belakangan ini ia terus berusaha agar Kyungsoo bisa menerima lamarannya.

Setiap Sehun tanya alasan mengapa Kyungsoo selalu menolak alasannya, gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya lalu pergi begitu saja. Sehun sebenarnya ingin mengejar Kyungsoo tadi. Tapi ia tahu jika ada suatu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo menolaknya selama ini. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun hampir gila karena Kyungsoo adalah pribadi yang tertutup.

Meskipun Sehun dan Kyungsoo telah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama tiga tahun, Sehun bahkan hanya tau Kyungsoo sekarang bekerja di salah satu cafe, dan tempat tinggal Kyungsoo saja. Saat ia ingin mengenal Kyungsoo lebih jauh, gadis itu hanya tersenyum lalu merubah topik pembicaraan mereka. Sehun pun memaklumi bahwa itu adalah privasi Kyungsoo. Tapi bukankah aneh jika gadis itu terlalu tertutup kepada kekasihnya sendiri?

"Ah.. Gadis itu membuatku gila!"

Umpat Sehun lalu beranjak meninggalkan Taman itu dengan pikiran yang menggebu-gebu. Mungkin besok ia harus menemui gadisnya itu.

-

Sudah seminggu belakangan ini Sehun berusaha mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Namun anehnya ia tak menemukan Kyungsoo dimana pun. Kyungsoo bagai di telan oleh bumi! Sehun bahkan sudah kewalahan. Ia berusaha menghubungi Kyungsoo tapi ponselnya juga tidak aktif. Mungkin ini juga salahnya, karena dalam seminggu ia hanya mencari Kyungsoo selama tiga kali saja.

Sehun mengerang frustasi. Jika bukan karena pekerjaan sialan nya, ia pasti sudah mencari Kyungsoo selama seminggu penuh. Menjadi CEO dari sebuah perusahaan terkenal di Asia membuatnya sibuk selama seharian penuh. Ia tak mau menyerahkan pekerjaan-nya begitu saja ke para karyawannya.

Saat itu **hari pertama** untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Ia berusaha menunggu Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemen nya. Namun hingga tiga jam setelahnya, ia baru di beritahukan oleh tetangga Kyungsoo jika gadis itu sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali menuju cafe, tempat dimana Kyungsoo bekerja. Dan saat Sehun ingin ke tempat dimana Kyungsoo bekerja, ia malah di telfon oleh sekretaris nya jika ada rapat mendadak. Sehun pun segera menuju perusahaannya dengan berbagai umpatan yang keluar dari bibir sexy miliknya.

 **Hari kedua.** Karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, Sehun baru bisa mencari Kyungsoo lagi dua hari setelahnya. Dan sialnya saat itu Sehun kesiangan, berarti Kyungsoo pun telah berangkat menuju cafe dimana ia bekerja. Bahkan jika Sekretaris nya tidak menelfon dirinya, sudah di pastikan ia akan telat bekerja juga. Sehun pun berfikir Jika ia akan menunggu hingga pekerjaan nya selesai lalu menemui Kyungsoo di cafe. Tapi ia kembali berfikir, bisa-bisa Kyungsoo sudah pulang terlebih dahulu ke apartemen nya sebelum pekerjaan selesai.

 **Hari ketiga.** Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 08.35 malam dan Sehun sudah 25 menit menunggu Kyungsoo keluar dari cafenya. Namun Kyungsoo belum juga keluar dari tempat itu. Seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari cafe itu sejak jam 8 tadi. Sehun menghela nafas lalu keluar dari porsche nya dan memasuki cafe itu. Dengan baju perkantoran yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, parasnya yang rupawan membuat para pengunjung cafe berbisik-bisik tentang keberadaan Sehun di sana. Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah dan bertanya kepada salah satu pegawai cafe di sana.

"Permisi? Bolehkan aku bertemu dengan Do Kyungsoo?"

Sang pegawai agak kaget ketika melihat Sehun bertanya tentang Kyungsoo. Mengapa ia terlihat terkejut? Batin Sehun.

"A-Ah... Kyungsoo? Tadi sore ia meminta kepada atasan kami untuk pulang lebih awal karena tidak enak badan. Mungkin saat ini Kyungsoo sedat beristirahat di apartement nya."

"Tidak enak badan? Boleh aku tau me-"

"Maaf aku harus melayani beberapa pengunjung. Permisi."

Dengan tidak elitnya, sang pegawai itu memotong pertanyaannya begitu saja. Akhirnya Sehun pun kembali menuju rumahnya dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Ia tak mungkin datang ke apartemen Kyungsoo malam-malam seperti ini. Gadis itu butuh istirahat.

-

Hari ini Sehun berusaha mengunjungi lagi cafe kemarin dan akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Sekarang waktunya jam makan siang. Jika beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun lebih memilih menyantap makan siangnya di kantor di temani oleh setumpuk berkas di sampingnya, kali ini Sehun lebih memilih menuju cafe yang jaraknya tidak terlalu dekat dengan kantor nya.

Sehun merapihkan penampilannya dan menyambar sebuah kacamata hitam untuk ia pakai. Dengan santai ia melangkah begitu saja ke dalam cafe itu. Cafe itu terlihat agak ramai karena memang cafe ini cukup terkenal. Dulu Kyungsoo mengatakan jika ia suka bekerja disini karena para pegawai serta pengunjung nya sangat menyenangkan. Bahkan gaji yang Kyungsoo terima selama sebulan dapat mencukupi semua kebutuhan sehari-hari nya.

Baru saja ia melangkah masuk ke dalam cafe itu, ia menemukan seorang pria dengan santainya menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya lalu mencium kening sang gadis dengan penuh Kasih sayang. Sedangkan sang gadis, hanya memejamkan matanya saat di perlakukan seperti itu. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh sang pria. Melihat itu, Sehun dengan tangan mengepal berjalan menuju keduanya dan menatap marah kepada keduanya. Keduanya menoleh, Kyungsoo kaget melihat Sehun berada di sini.

"Ahh.. Mesranya. Aku selama seminggu mencarimu dan sekarang aku menemukanmu. Kau tau? hatiku sakit. Apa kau menikmati itu Kyungsoo? Tak ku sangka setelah menolak lamaranku selama sepuluh kali ternyata ini alasanmu menolak lamaranku? Wow Kyungsoo.. Wow! Kau mengizinkannya untuk menciummu kali ini... Aku rasa di belakangku kau lebih dari sekedar mengizinkannya menciummu. Mm.. Seperti men-"

 ** _PLAK!!_**

Sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, tanpa di sangka Kyungsoo lebih dahulu menamparnya dan membuat kepalanya menoleh ke arah samping. Orang-orang di sekitar mulai menaruh perhatian kepada mereka bertiga. Sehun marah sungguh!

"Kau menamparku? Aku tidak percaya ini. Kau yang jelas-jelas bersalah di sini tapi aku yang kena getahnya. Sebenarnya kau mencintaiku atau tidak hah?!"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Kyungsoo pergi keluar dari cafe dengan terburu-buru. Sehun ingin mengejar gadis itu namun tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik dan seketika sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi mulusnya. Sehun terjatuh di lantai cafe sembari mengusap pipinya yang sakit. Sehun menengadah memandang pria tadi dan berdiri sembari menatap menantang ke pria itu.

"Kau ingin membela Kyungsoo? Wah.. Sadar bung! Ia memiliki kekasih selain dirimu. Mengapa kau memukulku huh?"

Masih dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak, Sehun bertanya kepada pria itu sembari mengarahkannya jarinya kepada pria itu. Pria itu terlihat menahan emosinya dan mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja Sehun.

"Kau puas membuat adikku sakit hati Oh Sehun? KAU PUAS?!"

 ** _BUGH!_**

Pria itu memukulnya lagi. Para pengunjung memekik kaget dan Sehun tercengang mendengar ucapan pria itu. Pria itu mengatakan jika Kyungsoo adiknya. Tidak mungkin! Batin Sehun.

"K-Kau kakaknya? Hahaha apa aku perlu percaya begitu saja pada bajingan sepertimu? Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak pernah berbicara jika ia memiliki kakak laki-laki kepadaku."

Sehun masih membantah keras perkataan pria tadi dan tertawa kecil memikirkan perkataan pria itu. Sebelum pria itu menjawab seorang pria lainnya menghampiri mereka dan memisahkan keduanya.

"Astaga Do Yifan! Apa yang kau lakukan huh? Menghancurkan reputasi cafeku? Kau membuat para pengunjung tidak dapat menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang bodoh! Ah! Dimana adikmu? Seharusnya dia disini saat kakaknya telah kembali dari Kanada selama 4 tahun berada di sana. Oh iya... Maaf kepada para pengunjung... Kalian bisa melanjutkan makan siang kalian... Maaf atas kekacauan yang temanku perbuat. Maaf."

Sehun menelan ludahnya mendengar pria yang ia yakini jika pemilik cafe ini berucap jika pria yang tadi memukulnya adalah kakak Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Yifan, pria yang tadi memukul Sehun sedikit mengeluarkan smirk nya dan berucap kepada sang pemilik cafe.

"Maaf membuat cafemu hancur Junmyeon... Aku sudah menemui adikku. Tapi bajingan ini seenak jidat nya menuduh yang tidak-tidak dan membuat adik kecilku pergi meninggalkan cafe ini. Aku harus menemukan Kyungsoo sebelum sore. Aku pergi!"

Setelah Yifan pergi dari cafe itu, Sehun masih tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Sialan! Dia salah paham. Ia harus meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo. Sebelum mengambil kacamatanya yang jatuh di lantai, sang pemilik cafe -Junmyeon- terlebih dahulu mengambilnya dan memberikannya kepada Sehun.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membuat Kyungsoo sakit hati. Karena jika hal itu terjadi, Yifan yang akan maju untuk mencegah Kyungsoo sakit hati lagi karena dia kakak yang sangat overprotektif."

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Junmyeon. Setelah itu dengan cepat Sehun keluar dari cafe itu dan mengendarai porsche nya dan mencari Kyungsoo secepat mungkin. Tak lupa, umpatan demi umpatan terus menerus keluar dari bibirnya.

.

•Trauma To Get Married•

.

Sosok itu meninggalkan cafe begitu saja dengan berlari sekencang mungkin. Sedangkan orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya bisa menatap aneh ke arah sosok itu. Dengan air mata yang tidak henti-hentinya keluar, sosok itu terus berlari kemanapun asal tidak bertemu dengan pria yang membuatnya sakit hati. Hatinya sangat sakit jika kalian ingin tahu.

Sosok itu terus menerus menangis walaupun wajahnya terlihat kacau. Kakinya terus menerus berlari menuju suatu tempat yang sangat ia ingin kunjungi. Dan hingga pada akhirnya sosok itupun sudah sampai pada tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi. Sebuah gedung terpampang di depan matanya, dan dengan langkah lemah ia memasuki gedung itu dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan.

Setelah sampai pada ruangan yang ia tuju, sosok itu langsung ambruk terduduk lalu menangis lagi sembari menundukkan kepalanya tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya.

"E-Eomma... A-Appa.. Hiks.. Kyungie ingin ikut dengan kalian... Tak tahukah jika hati Kyungie sangat sakit saat hiks... orang yang Kyungie cintai tidak mempercayai Kyungie lagi? Hiks.. A-Aku hanya belum bisa menerima sebuah pernikahan. T-Tapi ia menuduhku jika aku akan melakukan hal yang hiks.. Tidak tidak di belakangnya. Hiks.. Apa eomma tak ingin memberi semangat kepadaku? Hiks.. Mengapa kalian tidak menjawabku?! Hiks.. Appa! Aku membutuhkanmu! Hiks.. Kyungie ingin pergi bersama kalian! Hiks hiks.."

Sosok itu -Kyungsoo- menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya di depan sebuah kaca besar dan di dalamnya terdapat abu kremasi milik orangtua nya. Saat ini ia berada di rumah duka, dimana abu milik ibu dan ayah nya berada. Selain abu milik orangtua nya, masih banyak abu bekas kremasi milik orang lain. Namun di mata Kyungsoo, hanya milik orangtuanya lah yang paling bersinar di antara yang lain.

Ibu dan ayah Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kyungsoo 6 tahun lalu. Saat itu Kyungsoo masih berada di sekolah nya dan tiba-tiba sang wali kelas memberitahukannya jika orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan menuju suatu tempat. Kyungsoo dengan tubuh yang lemas langsung meminta agar di antarkan menuju rumah sakit dimana kedua nya di bawa setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Namun naas, sebelum Kyungsoo menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sakit tersebut Ibu dan Ayahnya dikabarkan telah meninggal dunia. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo terpukul karena kehilangan kedua orangtua nya sekaligus. Sedangkan Yifan, anak itu terus mendekap Kyungsoo yang tak henti-hentinya menangis di pelukannya.

Menurut keterangan para Maid di rumahnya, sebelum kedua orang tuanya pergi dari rumah, mereka bertengkar hebat terlebih dahulu dan itu membuat keadaan rumah kacau karena banyak barang yang terlempar karena ulah kedua orangtuanya. Setelah itu tidak ada saksi mata lagi yang tau kenapa bisa mobil yang di kendarai oleh kedua orang tuanya bisa mengalami kecelakaan. Sejauh ini, kedua orangtuanya memang tidak pernah tidak sekalipun bertengkar. Meskipun Kyungsoo selalu mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya, tapi ternyata mereka selalu bertengkar di belakang anak-anak nya. Kyungsoo maupun Yifan tau tentang pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya tapi tidak berani berbicara mengenai itu. Hal itu yang membuat Kyungsoo agak trauma anak sebuah pernikahan.

Satu tahun setelah kejadian itu, Yifan dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menjual rumah itu dan memberhentikan seluruh maid lalu membeli sebuah apartemen untuk Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Yifan, setelah dua tahun menyelesaikan kuliahnya, pria itu harus meneruskan perusaahan ayahnya yang berada di Kanada.

"E-Eomma... Apa kau hiks.. Yakin tak ingin berada di sisiku? Hiks... Dulu eomma yang selalu berada di sisiku. Tapi mengapa eomma malah meninggalkan kyungie huh? Appa juga sama! Hiks.. Aku rindu saat apa mengelus kepalaku! Appa.. Hiks... Ayo bangun hum? Kyungie rindu appa.. "

Tangisan Kyungsoo terus menerus menjadi. Sudah hampir menjelang sore namun ia masih betah untuk berada di sini. Karena memang sedari orang tuanya telah meninggal, ia akan meluangkan waktunya untuk kemari. Entah itu menceritakan kesehariannya ataupun menumpahkan kesedihannya.

Waktu terus berlalu hingga pada akhirnya Kyungsoo merasa kantuk mulai menyerang dirinya. Dengan mata yang mengerjap imut, dirinya yang sedari tadi bersandar pada tembok pun mulai memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo tak sadar jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan sendu dengan tangan yang mengepal erat.

"Mianhae... "

Kyungsoo tetap terlelap meski hanya tidur bersandarkan tembok. Dengan gerakan perlahan, sosok yang sedari tadi melihat Kyungsoo pun mulai mencoba menggendong Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati, karena tak ingin Kyungsoo terganggu karena ulahnya. Sosok itu menggendong Kyungsoo hingga sampai ke dalam mobilnya dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

-

"Eungghh.. "

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengucek kedua matanya dengan gerakan lemas. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan karena dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat karena merasa ada yang janggal. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu membekap mulutnya shock.

"Astaga ini dimana? B-Bukankan aku semalam menemui eomma dan appa? B-Bajuku?! Kenapa bisa berubah?!"

Gadis itu tetap memandangi sekelilingnya dengan raut wajah yang ketakutan. Kamar ini di di desain dengan gaya yang modern, dan kamar ini terlihat sangat Bagus. Ia sangat yakin jika barang-barang yang berada di kamar ini mempunya harga yang sangat mahal. Ah.. Apa dia diculik?! Tidak mungkin! Tidak ada yang mau menculik dia. Tapi sekarang dia ada dimana?

Kaki-kaki kecil nya ia bawa mengitari kamar yang sangat luas ini, sesekali terpukau melihat beberapa buku yang memang sengaja di taruh di salah satu sudut kamar tersebut. Matanya bergerak lincah seakan-akan baru kali ini ia melihat kamar dengan desain seperti ini. Sebenarnya keadaan apartemen gadis itu tak jauh beda dengan desain kamar seperti kamar ini. Yang membedakan hanya tata letak benda-benda di kamar ini dan beberapa barang yang sangat mewah jika dibandingkan dengan apartemen nya.

 ** _CEKLEK!_**

Gadis itu -Kyungsoo- terperanjat kaget mendengar pintu dengan tiba-tiba terbuka begitu saja. Ia memundurkan kakinya ketika melihat seorang wanita dengan membawa sebuah nampan masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Tak lupa ada sosok anak kecil yang mengekor di tubuh wanita itu. Kyungsoo berfikir jika mereka adalah seorang ibu dan anak. Kemiripan wajahnya lah yang membuat Kyungsoo yakin. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri kaku di dekat lemari kaca.

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo... "

Sapa wanita itu, dan langsung menaruh nampan yang berisi susu putih itu ke meja nakas di samping kasur. Kyungsoo masih saja mematung saat wanita itu telah duduk di atas kasur bersama seorang bocah laki-laki yang rupanya 11:12 dengan wanita itu. Wanita itu tersenyum saat mendapat respon yamg sangat kaku dari Kyungsoo. Lalu dengan gerakan lembut, wanita itu menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mendekat ke arahnya melalui gestur tangan nya yang seolah-olah menyuruhnya duduk di hadapan mereka berdua. Kyungsoo pun menurut dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur itu.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak hm?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Semalam kau demam, aku yang mengganti pakaian mu karena kau berkeringat sangat banyak semalam. Oh iya... Perkenalkan aku Oh Baekhyun, dan ini anakku Oh Jesper. "

Mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut sang wanita yang bernama Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sontak membulatkan matanya. Marga wanita itu sama dengan kekasihnya, Oh Sehun. Sebelum Kyungsoo bertanya tentang apa status sang wanita, anak kecil dengan baju biru itu tiba-tiba menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Eomma... Sehun Appa eodiseo??"

 ** _DEG!_**

"S-Sehun Appa?"

Kyungsoo dengan tubuh yang gemetar bertanya kepada si kecil Jesper, sedangkan anak itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya imut. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bertanya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memberikan senyuman yang menurut Kyungsoo aneh. Hening untuk beberapa menit, namun tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Baekhyun menjauhkan Jesper dari pangkuannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu itu lalu membukanya. Saat pintu itu terbuka, Kyungsoo melotot kan matanya karena itu adalah kekasihnya. Oh Sehun.

"Selamat pagi Noona."

Sapa Sehun sembari mengecup pipi Baekhyun, lalu melangkah mendekati kasur dimana Kyungsoo dan Jesper berada. Baekhyun izin untuk ke dapur karena ingin membuat sarapan bersama beberapa maid di rumah ini. Sedangkan Jesper, anak itu langsung berteriak memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'Appa' dan memilih bersama Sehun di kamar ini. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya mengeratkan kepalannya di kasur. Dirinya hanya menunduk tanpa ingin memandang Sehun dan Jesper yang berceloteh tentang keseharian Jesper bersama eommanya.

"A-Antarkan aku pulang sekarang."

Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada penuh penekanan. Sehun yang berada di hadapan Kyungsoo langsung menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bertanya. Sehun menurunkan Jesper dari pangkuannya dan membiarkan anak itu bermain dengan mobil mainannya yang sedari tadi ia pegang, lalu dengan cepat menggeser posisi nya ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat Sehun mendekat hanya memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak melihat Sehun.

"Soo... Mianhae.. "

Ucap pria itu dengan nada lembut sembari menggapai tangan Kyungsoo untuk ia genggam. Kyungsoo dengan cepat menepis tangan Sehun dan semakin memalingkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo merasakan hatinya sangat sesak. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Matanya tak kuasa menahan air mata yang ingin keluar begitu saja hingga turun ke kedua pipi gembil nya.

"A-Aku bilang aku ingin pulang Oh Sehun-ssi."

"Kyung.. Aku minta maaf karena kemarin. Aku benar-benar menyesal dan ak-"

"AKU INGIN PULANG BRENGSEK?!"

Suara Kyungsoo menggema hingga ke seluruh ruangan. Sehun dengan terkejut langsung menutup kedua telinga Jesper agar anak itu tak mendengar umpatan Kyungsoo barusan. Sehun terlihat seperti menahan amarahnya sedangkan Kyungsoo tetap menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan air matanya yang ingin menerobos keluar. Sehun terlihat membisikkan sesuatu ke Jesper dan membuat anak itu tiba-tiba turun dari kasur dan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Kyungsoo.. "

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kyung-"

"APA?! KAU INGIN MEMINTA MAAF? KAU PUAS MEMBUAT HATIKU SAKIT HUH?! INI YANG AKU TAKUTKAN JIKA NANTI AKAN MENUJU KE JENJANG YANG LEBIH SERIUS OH SEHUN! JIKA KAU SAAT INI SAJA TIDAK PERCAYA KEPADAKU BAGAIMANA JIKA NANTI SAAT KITA SUDAH MENIKAH?!"

"DO KYUNGSOO?!"

"APA?!"

Emosi Kyungsoo meletup-letup lalu menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan nya. Sehun hanya memandang sendu ke arah Kyungsoo dan menyesal telah membentak Kyungsoo barusan. Dengan gesit Sehun langsung menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Meski beberapa kali Kyungsoo terlihat meronta ingin melepaskan pelukan Sehun, gadis itu tetap saja kalah telak akan perbandingan badannya dengan pria itu. Kyungsoo pun berakhir di pelukan Sehun sembari menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Mianhae.. Mianhae.. "

"Kau hiks.. Brengsek! Kau menuduhku jika mempunyai hubungan lain di belakang mu hiks.. Sedangkan kau sendiri bahkan sudah mempunyai anak di belakangku! Hiks.. Aku mohon hiks.. Aku ingin pulang"

"Tidak soo... Kumohon maafkan aku.. Sstt aku akan menjelaskannya heum? Maaf"

"Hiks.. Tidak mau!"

"Kyungsoo..."

Setelah Sehun memanggil Kyungsoo, pria itu langsung menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan memandang gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan bersalah. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata Kyungsoo yang mengalir di kedua pipi gadis itu. Kyungsoo masih terisak saat Sehun melakukan itu.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, lalu mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo dan tepat setelah itu, kedua bibir milik mereka pun menyatu. Sehun melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut sedangkan Kyungsoo berusaha memberontak. Namun dengan cepat Sehun menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo dan semakin cepat melumat bibir plum Kyungsoo. Lidahnya berusaha masuk ke dalam sana dan Kyungsoo menerimanya! Gadis itu memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman yang di berikan Sehun kepadanya. Ciuman itu berakhir saat Kyungsoo dengan cepat memukul dada Sehun karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen dalam dirinya. Benang saliva terlihat menjulur di antara keduanya, lalu Sehun memutuskannya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kyungsoo... Maafkan aku karena menuduhmu seperti itu. Aku tahu kau sangat sakit hati, namun kakakmu telah membalasnya dengan setimpal. Yeah... Aku tau saat atasanmu datang dan berkata jika Yifan adalah kakakmu. Saat itu hatiku rapuh Kyung.. Aku merasa sangat berdosa. Aku hanya kesal karena sudah berkali-kali kau menolak lamaranku. Sedangkan saat aku tanya, kau langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan kita. Aku tau kau juga mencintaiku, namun kau seolah-olah menutupi semuanya dariku. Padahal aku adalah kekasihmu. Dan soal anak... "

Sehun membawa wajah Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya. Sehun lalu tersenyum melihat wajah sembab yang dimiliki Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar menyesal membuat gadisnya seperti ini sumpah!

"Itu anak Chanyeol Hyung dan Baekhyun Noona. Soal aku mencium Baekhyun Noona, aku memang menganggapnya hanya sebagai kakak perempuanku. Tidak lebih. Sekaki lagi aku minta maaf heum?"

Manik mata Kyungsoo tetap menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. Dan dalam sekejap Kyungsoo langsung menangis sembari memukul dada sehun dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil. Sehun mengaduh kesakitan menerima pukulan yang di berikan Kyungsoo, dan jujur itu menyakitkan mengingat Kyungsoo mantan atlet Taekwondo di sekolahnya dulu.

"Hiks.. Sehun bodoh! Bodoh! Aku membencimu!"

"Iya aku sangat bodoh.. Dan aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo."

Setelahnya, Sehun menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya lagi. Sedangkan gadis itu langsung mengeratkan pelukannya ke pria itu seolah-olah tak ingin Sehun pergi meninggalkan nya. Sehun mengelus rambut panjang Kyungsoo dan sesekali menenangkan Kyungsoo yang masih saja menangis.

"Jadi... Bisa kau ceritakan pada calon suamimu ini mengapa kau selalu menolak lamaran itu heum?"

"A-Aku hanya takut.. "

"Takut? Ada apa? Aku selalu di sisimu."

"Pernikahan. Aku takut dengan hal itu. Aku takut jika pernikahanku tak seindah yang aku bayangkan. Dulu, eomma dan appa memang bahagia saat awal-awal pernikahan mereka. Namun saat mereka memiliki satu orang anak, mereka lebih sering bertengkar. Dan itu bertahan hingga aku dewasa. Bahkan pertengkaran mereka membuat aku kehilangan mereka. A-Aku takut.. Aku takut jika aku tak akan menarik lagi saat di usia tua. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku. Aku takut jika kau tak percaya kepadaku. Aku takut kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangku. I-Itu sangat menyakitkan. Orang tuaku meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu, dan tepat 5 tahun yang lalu ketika aku mengunjungi rumah duka, aku melihatmu. Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan. Meskipun kedua orangtuaku selalu bertengkar di belakangku, mereka selalu menyempatkan waktu luang untukku dan aku mengetahui itu. A-Aku sangat takut Sehun.."

Dan saat cerita itu selesai, Sehun lagi-lagi menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. Menenggelamkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil di dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Sekarang ia tahu, Kyungsoo trauma pada sebuah pernikahan karena kedua orangtuanya. Yang harus Sehun lakukan adalah membuat Kyungsoo percaya kepadanya jika ia bisa membahagiakan Kyungsoo melebihi ekspektasi yang gadis itu miliki.

"Tenang okey? Aku tak akan sepeti itu. Aku selalu berada di sisimu sayang.. Percayalah, jika kau akan selalu terbuka kepadaku, aku makin mencintaimu. Aku tak akan menyembunyikan sesuatu di orang yang aku cintai. Aku tak mungkin melakukan itu.. Maukah kau percaya kepadaku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum pelan.

"Aku memang bukan pria yang romantis. Aku mempunyai kekurangan yang sangat banyak. Namun saat aku bersamamu, aku merasa menjadi pria yang paling sempurna. Kenapa? Karena kau yang melengkapi kekurangan yang aku miliki. Mmm.. apakah kau ingin menikah padaku Do Kyungsoo?"

"Yak! Kau melamarku disini? Tidak romantis sekali! Aku baru bangun tidur dan wajahku sembab karena menangis.. Dan kau seenak jidat melamarku disini bodoh!"

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar gerutuan dari Kyungsoo. Lalu mengacak rambut panjang Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Karena aku tak sabar mendapat jawaban 'ya' dari gadis yang aku cintai. Well, will you be my wife Do Kyungsoo? "

Dengan muka yang memerah malu, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan ia menerima lamaran ke sebelas Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Kyungsoo untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Namun baru beberapa menit, Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah polosnya lalu berkata,

"Tapi kau harus menghadapi Yifan Oppa jika benar benar ingin menjadi suamiku.. Kau lupa? Kau membuatnya marah."

"Astaga! Aku lupa dengan naga itu!"

"Naga yang kau bicarakan itu adalah kakak iparmu Oh sehun!"

"Dan adiknya adalah Calon Istriku yang paling cantik se jagat Raya~ Kyungsoo-ya~ saranghae~"

"Ish.. Menjijikkan! "

"Menjijikkan tapi kau Cinta kan? Ahahahaha"

Setelah itu pukulan keras pun melayang ke perut Sehun dan membuat Sehun harus menahan rasa sakit yang mendalam. Yaa begitulah akhirnya, Kyungsoo yang mulai terbuka kepada kekasihnya dan Sehun yang harus menghadapi calon kakak iparnya.

 **END**

 _ **HAIIIIIIII~ Hehe... mohon jangan timpuk Dozie ya:3 karena menganggurkan FF Guessed Wrong dan malah milih bikin FF baru... sebenernya Dozie mager plus sibuk karena Dozie bakal pindahan ke Semarang:( ehehe... udah deh gatau mau ngomong apa lagi.. buat Guessed Wrong, tetep bakal di lanjut kok! dan makasih buat 'MITA' karena dia penyemangatquu~ oke Mit... udah selesai nih... wkwkwk**_

 _ **Sekian.**_

 _ **Eommayaa~**_

 **RNR?**


End file.
